villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James Hook (Disney)
Captain James Bartholomew Hook (also known as Captain James Hook or simply Captain Hook) is the main antagonist of Disney's Peter Pan franchise, and one of the secondary antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains and the main antagonist of the Disney Junior show Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Peter Pan's arch-nemesis. In the original film, he was voiced by the late Hans Conried, who also played George Darling in the same film, and the Grinch in Halloween is Grinch Night. In the sequel and Kingdom Hearts series and in Jake and the Never Land Pirtes, he was voiced by Corey Burton, who also played Count Dooku in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Onus in Disney's Treasure Planet, Quint in Disney's Timon & Pumbaa, Jones in Disney's Tarzan, and Shan Yu in Kingdom Hearts II. In The Pirate Fairy, he was voiced by Tom Hiddleston, who also played Loki in the MCU, and Lord Nooth in The Early Man. Personality Captain James Hook is a raucous, vengeful, cacophonous, manipulative, but sophisticated pirate. He used to simply enjoy treasure hunting, but along the way, he had a skirmish with Peter Pan, losing his left hand at one point, it being fed to Tick-Tock the saltwater crocodile. This brought out two sides of Hook, him hating Peter Pan and relentlessly hunting him, but also developing a paranoid fear of Tick-Tock that bordered on insanity; to be fair, Tick-Tock enjoyed the flavor of his hand and has been stalking Hook ever since, wanting to devour the rest of the pirate. Hook is clearly psychopathic and demented, viewing his pirates as pawns, disposing of them if they so much as mildly annoy him. Despite his infanticidal declarations, Hook is partly devoid of human traits. He often commits acts of villainy that seem to stem from a deep-seated desire for respect and adulation. He also seems to genuinely enjoy having Smee around. Contrary to most main antagonists, Hook sees Smee as a true friend, talking with and relaxing with his assistant, and does not often use fear and intimidation to bully him. Smee (in turn) generally enjoys helping Hook, but if Hook is in over his head, Smee does tend to desert him. Hook also can be a bit of a vainglorious blabbermouth, and also, his short temper can and does cloud his better judgment. Because of this, Peter Pan does not see Hook as much of a threat, but more an object of ridicule. He also seemed to enjoy fighting Peter Pan, and while willing to kill him, Hook nonetheless took his hat off when he thought he had murdered him, with a moment of sadness, he stated Pan as being a worthy adversary and mourned his loss. Despite his shortcomings, Hook is still a very vile, arrogant and unpropitious guy, wanting to commit acts of terrorism and blow Peter Pan up, or cut him in half, or kill him in any gruesome way he can. He also lies, cheats, and backstabs others for his personal gain, and despite a few quirky mannerisms, he remains a loathsome and cruel person. Despite his backstabbing and treacherous nature, he claims that he will never break a promise, but will sometimes find loopholes, such as a promise he made to Tinker Bell about not laying a finger (or a hook) on Peter if they find his hideout. This has been proven to be true as instead of harming him himself, Hook leaves a bomb for Peter. Appearance Captain James Hook is tall, slender, elegant, has long black hair, brown eyes, a big chin, a Roman nose, thick black eyebrows, and is thinly mustachioed (he sometimes has a five-o-clock shadow). He always puts a lot of time into his appearance, has a crimson hat with a big lavender feather, and a long expensive-looking red coat. Under his coat, he wears a pink shirt. On his left arm is a sliver hook for a hand. Despite his skinny and frail appearance, Hook is actually physically much stronger than he looks, shown when he lifts the rather corpulent Smee and throws Starkey off the ship, both using only his arm with the hook as well as lifting Tiger Lily with only his arm with the hook while she was tied to an anchor. History ''The Pirate Fairy'' Hook serves as the main antagonist of this film. In the 2014 prequel, he was simply referred to as James. Before the events of Peter Pan, James was originally first shown to be a cabin boy. He was seen with a few pirates complimenting Zarina about her plan on stealing the blue pixie dust. At first, it appeared that Zarina was the captain of the pirate crew as well as James' best friend. However, after Zarina taught him how to fly, James revealed himself to be the true villain by locking Zarina in a glass lantern and that he was the real captain of the ship. His goal was to use the Pixie Dust Tree to make his ship fly out of Never Land and pillage towns. While Tinker Bell and her friends recovered the blue pixie dust, James tells them to give it to him or that he'd drown Zarina in the ocean. After getting it back, he throws Zarina in the ocean anyway. During the final battle, Zarina overflows James with pixie dust, causing him to fly out of control, falling into the ocean, and getting bitten by Tick-Tock (as a baby). In the epilogue, he meets Mr. Smee for the first time and tells him to help him out of the water. ''Peter Pan'' The best-known version of Captain Hook appeared in the 1953 Disney animated film Peter Pan, where he became one of Disney's most memorable villain characters. When Hook is first seen, he is plotting his revenge against Peter for the incident with his hand. He is seen looking for the location of Peter's hideout, and he (along with Mr. Smee) abduct the native princess Tiger Lily, believing that she may have such information. They interrogate her at Skull Island, but are thwarted by Peter and the crocodile that ate Hook's hand. Later on, Hook finds out that Peter had banished Tinker Bell for her attempt on killing Wendy, and uses the situation to his advantage. He gets Smee to bring Tinkerbell to the ship, and Hook goads her into revealing Peter's hideout. However, Tinkerbell makes Hook swear he won't lay a hand (or hook) on Peter. After his crew abducts Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys, Hook places a time bomb disguised as a present in the hideout, initially breaking his promise. With the help of Tinker Bell, though, Peter survives, and he goes back to the ship to confront Hook and free the others. Hook and Peter engage in a long battle, but Hook and his crew are ultimately defeated, and Hook is seen swimming for his life from the crocodile. ''Return to Neverland'' In the 2002 animated sequel Return to Never Land, Hook kidnapped Wendy's daughter Jane and took her as leverage to try and get what he wanted he knew where Peter Pan first met Wendy. When he found out that she did not want to be at Never Land, Hook promises her that if she would help him with what he wanted that he would help her with what he wanted. To do so, he made up a story in which he claims that he wants to see his "Dear Sweet Mother" back home so they would have common ground. After kidnapping Peter Pan and the Lost Boys, Jane and Tinker Bell (who was brought back to life) came in to retaliate. He is defeated by Peter and once again falls prey to an orange octopus, bizarrely familiar to the ticking crocodile from the first, and flees while the main protagonists celebrate their victory. It is unknown if Hook was eaten alive by the octopus or not. But he did survive, just like the crocodile he and his crew run in terror. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirtes'' Captain Hook acts as Jake's archenemy in Jake and the Never Land Pirtes. Like the movies, he is the boss of Smee and has two other henchmen named, Shark and Bones. Unlike the movie version however, Hook has less of his crew and is more playful in this version. House of Mouse Captain Hook is also in the House of Mouse guest. House of Villains Captain Hooks wants to take over to the House of Mouse and sing the song "is Our House Now". Cameos Hook made a guest cameo at the end of the second episode of Raw Toonage, in which Don Karnage was hosting a segment on treasure hunting. When Karnage finds the treasure chest in question, Hook appears and claims it as his own. They then engage in a swordfight, which Hook wins by pinning Karnage to a tree. Hook makes a brief appearance in the animated short Electric Holiday, watching in the crowd as Cruella De Vil walked down the runaway in a fashion show. A portrait of Hook can be seen in the First episode of the miniseries D''escendants: Wicked World''. In other media Live Action Apperance Captain Hook (Once Upon a Time) Kingdom Hearts Series Captain Hook appears in the Kingdom Hearts series, in cooperation with Maleficent and other villains. He uses his pirate ship to get himself between worlds. He appeared in the original Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, the prequel to Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and 358/2 Days. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Hook appears in the game series prequel, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, where he tricks Terra into attempting to kill Peter Pan for him. He later kidnaps Tinker Bell and takes Mickey Mouse's star fragment, but is defeated by Ventus and thrown into the water, where the crocodile chases him off. He eventually became one of the Disney villains to join Maleficent's group. ''Kingdom Hearts'' He takes Riku along with him, where Kairi is being held. Hook does not like Riku's bossiness and regrets taking him along; nonetheless, he follows his orders, as Riku now has control over the Heartless and would most likely unleash them on him should he disobey. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive in Never Land, Riku throws them in the hold where they meet and escape with Peter Pan, who is searching for his friend Wendy. Captain Hook believed that Wendy was a "Princess of Heart" and that is why he captured her. However, Riku reports to him from Maleficent that Wendy is not a Princess of Heart at all, irritating Hook (he hints that kidnapping Wendy was a very difficult task). After defeating the Heartless below deck, Sora fights a copy of himself summoned by Riku in Hook's office. After confronting Hook on the deck, learning that Riku took Kairi to Hollow Bastion, Sora and company are forced to surrender when Hook uses Tinker Bell as a hostage. When the crocodile appears, Hook flees to his office while telling Smee to have their prisoners walk the plank. However, Peter Pan returns to save Sora before using his Smee imitation to trick Hook out to the deck, resulting in the villain being thrown overboard and chased into the horizon by the crocodile. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Hook appears as a figment of Sora and Riku's memories and is absent in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Hook later reappears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, finding a large amount of treasure maps all leading to boxes that are actually set to release Heartless once Hook opens the chest (unknown to Hook and Smee, however, is that these chests were set up to help build Pete's Heartless army). His Japanese voice actor was the late Chikao Ōhtsuka up until Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, where Chikao Ōhtsuka was cast as Master Xehanort and Hook was thus voiced by Naoya Uchida. His English voice actor was Corey Burton. Trivia *The extent of Captain Hook's villainy has varied over the years in the many installments of the Peter Pan franchise, going from a childish pirate to a bloodthirsty killer willing to kill even children. Neverthless, regardless his appearances, Captain Hook is always depicted comically yet threatening sometimes. **In the original Peter Pan film, Captain Hook is shown to be an emotionally unstable pirate due never giving up on get revenge on Peter Pan and Tick Tock the Crocodile's desire to devour him, demonstrated when he shoots one of his own men for his annoying singing or when he viciously throws one overboard with his hook. While occasionally bumbling and comical, making a fool of himself quite often, Hook's actions during the film seem to have no limits, attempting to leave Tiger Lilly to drown (incriminating the Lost Boys in the process), convincing a jealous Tinker Bell that he won't harm Peter if she reveals him their hideout to get rid of Wendy (to which he later locks her into a glass lantern and reveals that he has no intention to spare Peter), trying to kill Peter by sending him a bomb to his hideout and trying to force the Lost Boys and the Darling children to walk the plank. However, Hook seems to have a soft side, as he considers Mr. Smee his friend (unlike most Disney Villains) and even offers the Lost Boys and the Darling children to pardon them if they join his crew. **In Return to Never Land, however, Captain Hook is a lot more evil and depraved than in the original film, despite still retaining a comical side. After capturing Jane Darling (mistaking her for Wendy), he has her tied and tries to feed her to the octopus before Peter Pan arrives. As a result of all his years trying to hunt down Peter Pan and the Lost Boys and the octopus' desire to devour him, when he realizes that Jane wants to return home and doesn't like Peter and his friends, Hook offers to take back her to London in exchange she helps to find the treasure Peter stole from him yet promises to don't harm Peter. However, when Jane indirectly accomplishes her part of the deal after having a change of heart, Hook double crosses her and captures Peter and the Lost Boys, trying to force them to walk the plank and he even threatens to kill Jane after she returns to save them with Tinker Bell. This is Captain Hook's evilest moment in the franchise and certainly the only time in which he came very close to definitely cross the Moral Event Horizon. **In Jake and the Never Land Pirates, unlike the films, Captain Hook is depicted in a more comical, if not ridiculous, way. Instead of being depicted as the typical vengeful pirate we all know, Captain Hook is depicted like a whining manbaby who is always focused on only get what he wants, acting like a spoiled brat at some sorts (unsurprisingly, as the series was intended for preschoolers). Rather than seeking to kill Peter Pan, Hook is obsessed to gather all treasure he can find, even if that means stealing it from others. However, to make audiences sympathize with Captain Hook more than in the films, Hook is revealed to have gone through a miserable childhood, aside that he proves to be honorable in some episodes (like when he teams up with Jake and his crew against Beatrice Le Beak or ShiverJack) and even shows to have feelings for Red Jessica, presenting the character in a more positive way. **In The Pirate Fairy, which is a prequel to the first Peter Pan film and shows Tinker Bell's first encounter with Captain Hook, a young James Hook is at first shown to be friends with the rogue fairy Zarina, who wants to steal the blue fairy dust and considers James his cabin boy and best friend, thinking that he and his crew appreciate her talents unlike the other fairies. However, after Zarina teaches him how to fly, James shows his true colors by locking Zarina into a glass lantern, showing that he was never her friend and forcing Tinker Bell and her friends to recover the blue fairy dust to spare Zarina. But after Tinker Bell and her friends fulfill their part of the deal, he betrays them and tosses Zarina into the ocean to drown anyway (though Tinker Bell and her friends ultimately save her), demonstrating that he was planning to get rid of her from the beginning once she had outlived her usefulness, making this Hook's second most evil moment in the franchise behind his role in Return to Never Land. *Captain Hook was listed #24 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters, stating as his stroke of genius the gibbering panic that overtakes the otherwise snarling bad guy whenever the sound of ticking comes near. *Captain Hook is a one of the few Disney Villains to survive in their films and return in the sequels. External Link https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Captain_Hook Navigation Category:Archenemy Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Trickster Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cheater Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Thugs Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Egotist Category:The Heavy Category:Fighter Category:Game Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Outcast Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Descendants Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thief Category:Paranoid Category:Murderer Category:Honorable Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Magic